poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony
My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony is a new crossover series. Summary The Mane Six, the Young Six, the CMC, and the Ninja must use their elemental powers to protect Equestria, which also has an underground corridor of the Overlord. Trivia *This series is based on Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Episodes Pilot Episodes #Way of the Warrior #Master of Shadows Mini-Movies #Secrets of the Samurai #Flight of the Harmony Dragon Warrior #The New Masters of Harmony and Spinjitzu #An Underworldly Takeover #Return to the Harmony Temple #Battle Between Masters Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Nightmare Within #The Chosen One #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Spinjitzu and Harmony Warriors #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Warriors #Double Trouble #Harmony Heroes #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Equestria Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Warrior Season 4: The Tournament of Magic #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Warrior Roll #Spy For a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Magic #The Day of the Harmony Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Return of the Stone Army #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Garmatron Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner with Kozu #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hooves of Time #The Hooves of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Decoded #Legacy #Vehicles and Mechs #Legendary Places #Equestria's Most Wanted #The Digiverse and Beyond #The Magic Masters #Beasts and Dragons #Rise of the Warriors #Prophecy of the Harmony and Spinjitzu Warriors #Greatest Battles Season 8: Sons of the Overlord #The Mask of Deception #The Shadow of Monstrox #The Shapeshifter and the Dragon Alicorn #Krakenskull #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Equestria Season 9: Hunted #Oni Overlords #Shadow and Stone #Radio Free Equestria #How to Build a Dragon Alicorn #The Gilded Path #Two Lies, One Truth #The Weakest Link #Saving Faith #Lessons For Students #Magic Destiny Season 10: March of the Shapeshifters #The Darkness Comes #Into the Breach #The Return of Queen Bansheera #Dark Specter Comes #Maligore Rises #Shadow of the Machine Empire #The Fall #Endings Season 11: Return of the Golden Warriors #Return of the Great Devourer #Mount Thunderstrox #The Book of Deception #Curse of the Great Devourer #The Book of Cruelty #The Forbidden Power of Metal Morphosis #The Book of Chaos #The Colossus of Ultimate Destruction Season 12: The Curse of the Golden Alicorn #The Book of Fear #The Curse of Krakenskull #Dark Destiny #The Curse of the Golden Alicorn #Codename: Garmadon #The Book of Anger #The Book of Envy #The Book of Evil #The Book of Greed #The Book of Vengeance #The Book of Betrayal #The Light and the Dark #Realm of Heroes Season 13: Offspring of the Great Devourer #Skybound #The Chamber of Secrets #The Deathly Hallows #Return of the Vermillion #The Dark Wizard King #Rise of the Golden Master #Land of Heroes #Offspring of the Great Devourer #The Might and the Magic #The Knights' Code #The Maze of Amazement #The Cloud #Hot Rock Massage #Heart of Stone #Golden Destiny #Dawn of the Great Devourer #Day of the Vermillion Season 14: Age of the Golden Master #March of the Colossus #Olympius' Fury #The Revenge of Trakeena #Triskull's Return #Divatox's Revenge: Part I #Divatox's Revenge: Part II #The Fate of Equestria: Part I #The Fate of Equestria: Part II #Omega's Final Battle #Rise of the Bounty Hunters #The Final Battle: Part I #The Final Battle: Part II Season 15: The Secret of the Lost Alicorn #Master Xandred's Revenge #Uprooted #The Rise of the Pyro Snakes #The Point of No Return #Mac's Ultimate Challenge #This Spells Disaster! #Neverlanders vs. Pyro Snakes #Do Ninjas Dream of Kaiju Sheep? #Wasted True Potential #Questing for Quests #Road Tripping #The Belly of the Beast #She's All Wolf! #The Alicorn Messager #Forbidden Spinjitzu and Harmonic Alicorns #Fire, Ice, and Nature #The Ultimate Battle of Everfree #The Forbidden Spinjitzu of Wisdom #Boobytraps and How to Survive Them #The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot #Daybreaker and Aspheera: The Threat Begins #Snowblossom makes a Change #Warriors vs. Lava #Snaketastrophy #Searching for Snowblossom #Snowblossom and Aspheera’s First Duel #The Kirin Gate #The Green Box #Twisted Dreams #Mac's Ultimate Duel with Master Xandred